clasical jade
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: jade is a really talented person when you are talking about music, one of her dreams is to become an orchrestra director, when she start failing school, her friends start worrying about her, what happened to jade?
1. Chapter 1

The orchestra was on their usual rehearsal, every they come here and rehears the pieces for the concerts but some days ago the director start noticing something in usual, a girl sat on the floor every day, she watch every instrument with close attention, one day the director decide to talk to her, he walks to her and said

"Hello, sweet heart" the girl smiles a little and said

"Hi" he sat next to her and said

"What are you doing here? I bet your parents are worried for you" she shocks her head and said

"Mommy and daddy are always fighting, I don't like home, I prefer be her, were the sound is music, and not screams" the man nodded and said

"What's your name?"

"Jade west, I'm 4 years old, and I want a pony for my birthday" he smiled and said

"Ok, jade, which instrument you like the most?" jade point to a group of violin players, the director look at her and said

"you like the violin, huh?" well, I think I have a space on the violin class, if you want to learn" she stand up and scream

"Of course I want to learn"

After that jade learn really fast, a month later she was a master on the violin, the teacher can't explain why this girl was so talented, maybe she was gifted, maybe she was a genius

12 years later

'Were is jade?" tori asked to her friends at the end of the school

"Don't know" said André

"She has been skipping school" said Robbie; cat was alarmed when she said

"Maybe she's sick, we have to make sure she's ok" beck shock his head and said

"It's jade who we are talking about, maybe she's just lazy" beck knew that his ex-girlfriend was a lazy person but there was something that was worrying him

"Well, we can ask her tomorrow" André said, Robbie shocks his head

"What if she stays home tomorrow" tori turn to Robbie and said

"Well. If that happened, we can go to her house, just to make sure she's ok"

The next day

The gang was at their usual table, waiting for the bell to ring to start their first class, when Robbie spoke

"Isn't that Jade's car?" the gang turns to it

"Yes it is, there is jade" André said pointing to jade

Jade wait until her car was gone to walk away from school

"Where is she going?" asked cat, tori turn to her and said

"Let's follow her"

Toris pov

We followed jade to the NCA (national center of arts) she get in to an office, there was some people taking instruments like violins and stuff like that, we observe jade from a large window, she walk to a man and said

"Hey, you missed me" he turn to her, the man take a folder with stuff from the table and said

"Hello, jade, you know I'm not against your dream of becoming a director, but you know, you have to stop skipping school" jade smirked and said

"Well, I know you love when I come" the man smiles and said

"Yea, but you used to come once a week, know you come every day" jade laugh and said

"are you going to let me direct today" the man shock his head, Cat hit a little brush that was beside us ,it make a laud noise, jade and the man turn to the window, we try to hide, I think it work because they continue they talk

"My concertino is sick, I need you to replace him on the concert this Saturday" jade sat on a chair as the man sat on the desk in front of her

"Why me? I know you have such amazing violinist on you orchestra, you don't need me, I want to direct, and I don't have my violin anyways" he take out a director baton and give it to jade

"You forgot this yesterday, what king of director forgot his baton on the rehearsal? Anyways, I really need you, the peaces we are playing are going to be easy for you, it's junior orchestra, you are in the major Hollywood orchestra, you can do this by ear, you don't even need to read the score, come on jade, I have a few violins, I can let you one for today, what do you thing?" he give her a violin, jade smiled and said

"I do it" he looks at jade with a smile

"You are the most talented girl I know, I still can believe I teach you how to play" jade smiled at him and said

"Well, Mister Allan, I love you like a father" they start walking outside of the room, we huge behind a group of brushes as they walk away

"She plays the violin?" I asked the guys

"yes, she does it since I have memory, that man was her master of all life, jade always said that this man it's her father, and not her real father" I was confused, jade was on a orchestra, she was on the Hollywood mayor orchestra why I did it know that

"But why you didn't told me she was on a orchestra" they look at each other and André said

"Well... we know her from a long time, I think it became normal to us" we start standing up when beck said

"She has always plays in orchestras, she join the junior Hollywood orchestra when she was 6, when she was 12, he teacher taught they she was talented enough for getting in to the major orchestra, even if she's not 22 the director thing that she was ready, jade is a better player than many of the major violinist"

We were walking the direction were jade go, when suddenly, I crash with jade, she stand face to face with me

"Why did you return?" said cat

"I forgot my baton again, wait a minute what are you doing here?" she said

"Well we just want to know if you were ok" said André, she walks in to the room to find her baton and said

"Why you guys never leave me alone?" we stand there in silence when beck said

"You are losing a lot of classes, that's not right, you are going to fail the year if you don't take it serious" she shook her head and said

"Why did you care, it's my life, if I want to fail year I do it, you don't have to tell me what to do, stay away from my life" with that jade walk away


	2. Chapter 2

Jade walk away, she was pised of, she knows that her friends cared about her, but why they are always getting In to her life, it's like they are following her all the time, for jade it doesn't matter anymore, she didn't care if they followed her or no, she's going to do what she want anyways, she haven't tell anyone but she's thinking on **Q**uit school, she know everything she need to when you are talking about music, she has talked about this with Mr Allan, he said he can get her in to Julliard earlier, it's a program for prodigies or something, jade entered in to the room where the orchestra rehears, she sat on the first sit of the violins (were the concertino sit) she opened the case of the violin and start tuning it, a guy stand in front of all and start tunig the orchestra, jade feel a good sensation from being here, at her orchestra all the people it's oldther than her, but here there were kids even younger than her, specially at the second violinist, jade take a look of the songs on the score book, they were easy pieces, they were ok for a junior orchestra, the blue Danube, introduction of Carmen, Hungarian dance 5 and 6

"That's easy" jade trout, Mr Allan rise his hands, the signal of saying that they are going to start

"Hungarian dance number 5" he said, all the kids start flipping the pages on the book to find the score, like Mr Allan said, jade doesn't even need to look at the sheet music, she can do it by ear, she knows this song pretty well, all the songs on the program were really easy for her, when the rehearsal ended she wait until everyone left, to play the grand piano that was on the room, if there is something jade loved was grand pianos, especially that old pianos that were tuned by ear instead of digitally, she sat on the old piano sit, she put her fingers on the keys and start playing, it was magical for her, the piano is one of those instruments jade didn't remember learning, she just remember knowing how to play, maybe she learned by herself, but who knows?, the piano it's hobby anyways, it's not like she want to do it professional, she want to be a director, Mr Allan said she have the talent and determination to do it, the main problem it's her father, he always said that music was stupid and that is not going to pay your life, but look at jade, she plays on the Hollywood mayor philharmonic orchestra, she earn 200 dollars a month, she use what she got to pay Hollywood art's, it's not enough for the hole pay but she got a half scholarship anyways, jades father doesn't even know that she's basically a professional musician already, she would never told him any ways, her mother on the other side support jade in everything she can, she knows her daughter is talented on this, so she just let jade do whatever she want to, jade stopped playing as she hear footsteps, she turn to find Mr Allan looking at her

"That was impressive jadelyn" he said, jade closes the piano keys and said

"Well, I was just improving" he sat beside jade and said

"Listen jade, I'm going to go to musical school in londers for a semester, I'm going to direct one of the orchestras from the program, and I wanted to come as my apprentice, what you think?" jade eyes opened in awesome and said

"Really?" he nodded as he said "really" jade can help but hug him, with a smile he hug her two, jade stand up and said

"Mr Allan you are the best" as she whent home


	3. Chapter 3

Jades phone ring at the morning, it was a text message, from Mr. Allan

"hey, you are lucky, my concertino I's fine, he's going to come to rehearsal today, you can come if you want to, but I have to said that you need to go to school, you have failed like 2 weeks, love you Allan"

Jade think of it for a minute, her mother didn't know that she was going with Mr. Allan every day, she thinks jade is going to school, maybe she can go to school today, she never admit but she's starting to miss cat, jade finished getting ready, her mom drive her like every day, on the car there was this horrible silence  
"you know" jade said to her mom "Mr. Allan said that he want to take me to a school on londres " her mom didn't move, her eyes were on the road

"Well jade, that's not my decision" jade turn to her mom and said

"I know but, I just want to know what you think" the car pull on the Hollywood arts parking lot

"I think its fine, if you think this is going to help you" jade smiled at her mom as she get out of the car

"Look, there it's jade" said cat to the group, they watch as jades car pull away, but this time jade start walking in to the school

"She's not going to skip school today" said tori, André look at jade and said

"Lane would probably talk to her today, I hear that he's going to call her parents" the bell rang and they started walking to their first class, they all sat in their places, the teacher was just starting class when lane entered to the classroom

"Excuse me, can I talk to jade west" all the class start whispering things like

"I told you it would happened" or "they are going to expulse her" jade stand up and followed lane in to his office, she sat on the couch and said

"What do you want" lane sat on his chair and said

"Well… I want to ask you why are you failing school, you are in risk of failing the year, you just have come 3 times this month" jade raised an eyebrow and said

"Well, I have a lot to do, I don't have time for school" lade nodded and said

"look jade, I know that your brain is brilliant, I know you can get a ten I every exam without coming to class, you have do that already, this are your grade" he said shoving a piece of paper to her, she got tens and nines, jade remember that she has just come the day of the exam

"but you are not here for that, you are here because I think you have change, since you and beck are not a couple you start failing to school, is something bothering you?" Jade think it for a minute, it's true, since she broke with beck she started falling school a lo, but I wasn't beck the one who causes that, it was the time that mister Allan has left her direct, she felt in love with the felling of being in control of this group of people that just want to make beautiful music togueder

"Nothing is bothering me, in fact I'm better without beck" lane just looks at her in confusion and said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, If were not sad the night that beck and I broke up, Mr. Allan wouldn't let me direct, and probably I would never discover how much I love directing" she stops for some seconds and said

"You know lane? I'm going to leave school, Mr. Allan is going to take me to a school in londres the next semester, also he said that he's going to get me in to Julliard when that finish" lane smile at her, he know that jade has higher dreams than the other kids, if you ask any of the kids in Hollywood arts what they want to be when they graduate, they all going to said "pop start" but Jade, she want to be an orchestra director, for a girl on her seventeen's that was really impressive

"Well I see you have pretty great plans, jade, but at least finish this semester, if you fail we are going to call you father" jade know that her real father was her contact on the school, if she left the year, he's going to be really severe with her

"Ok jade, that's enough, you can go know" jade when to lunch , she sat on an empty table, she put her headphone on, the reproduction list was lavatory, "basket case" was the first song on the playlist, in that moment jade had a revelation or something, it was that kind of thing that just can happened to someone like her, she take out her headphones, "basket case" was pictures on her head, an orchestra version of a punk song, jade take out paper and pencil and start writing it

"JADEYYYYYYY" screamed cat as she crash in to her best friend

"WOOW" jade said, when she realize it was cat she relaxed

"Hey, don't scare me like that ok? Cat turns sad for a minute

"Sorry" she whisper

"So, what are you doing?" she asked jade

"Nothing important jade said" she has finished writhing the song; she put the sheet music on her bag and said

"so, how are you?" she asked her friend, cat put jade on the road of everything that had happened in Hollywood arts, tori, André, beck and Robbie, came to sit with her, even if jade wouldn't admit, she's going to miss cat, and her other friends


	4. Chapter 4

The bell rang and everybody start walking to class, Andre and Tory walk to jade and said

"Hey jade" André said sounding a little nervous "we were wondering if you can help us with something" he said jade smiled

"What do you want?" Tori take out a piece of sheet music and said

"Can you help us with this, our musical teacher asked us for a piano duet, and we were wondering if you can help us?" jade look the sheet music, "sonata for 2 pianos in D mayor, by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart" she said, jade love this piece, is maybe her favorite piano duet

"ok" she said simply, the piece was not hard for jade, she can play both piano part without a problem, but it was hard enough for tori and André, for the annotations on the sheet music jade can tell that they have just get in to the first double bar

"Really?" said André, jade nod, tori smile at her and said

"That's awesome, let's go to the black box theater" they get in to the black box theater, André and tori sat on the pianos, jade sat on one of the chairs and said

"Ok, I want to hear what you got" tori and André look each other, tori toke a deep breath and they started to play, they haven get in to the second compass when jade said

"STOP, what was that, it sound like a funeral, you got forte on the first notes, it's allegro con spirito not pianissimo, ok start again" they did it , this time they get in to the second pentagram when jade stopped them

"ok, now you have 3 notes on the third bar, those ones are linked, none of you two did that, and, on the 8 bar you have crescendo and finish with forssato, you did right the forssato but you kind of get lost on the crescendo, so I want you to start on pianissimo, then piano, then forte and finally fortissimo, let's try it that way" they did it right this time, they play the first movement, for jade they were making Mozart squirming in his grave, but for them that interpretation was fine, they were not playing the full sonata anyways

"Well…. Let's see, on the first pentagrams you can see it said messoforte" tori and André nod

"but, there is something on it, on 1777 there was a huge confusion of writers, they got no clear the difference between the variations of music, my point is to said that on there it said messoforte but if you hear closet o the track you can heard that they use allegro cantabile instead of the messoforte, in a lot of pieces you can find the same error, but is something that you can correct listening close to the track"

"Wow, didn't know that" said André

"Me either" said tori jade raised an eyebrow

"I don't care, you have to practice that, I have to go, and Vega, be careful with those trinos, ok?" she nods, the next day André and tori played the piece for the teacher

"Well kids" the teacher said "I have to said that, you were pretty impressive, too much impressive for being you 2, so answermo a question, did Jadelyn helped you?" tori and André look at each other, and then nodded

"How did you know?" asked André

"easy" he said " jadelyn west is the only person in this school beside me that knows about Mozart confusion of the variation of music, I got to say that even if she is a mean girl, she has huge talent, for me jadelyn is a truly genius"

"A genius?" said tori the teacher nods

"Well tori, as you know jadelyn has a huge interest in music, but her talent goes longer tan that, have you notice unusual things on her?" André nodded and said

"Yea, she counts everything, she knows exactly how many stars are on tori's looker and she gets mad when people didn't walk with coordination's"

"Well I really want to take her to a genius test, I will talk to lane about it, who knows maybe she's really a genius, or maybe she's just too much talented"

with that the teacher desides to put jade on a jenius test


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello misters, I have reunite you here to talk about a student of this school, we all know her talent, I want to asked you what do you thing if we put jadelyn west in to a genius test?"David, tori and André teacher said to a group of other teacher that were in the room, most of them were people well know at Hollywood arts like Helen sickowits and lane, and some other just teachers that everybody has but no one really remember, jades mom and Mr. Allan were presents on the reunion, but they were strictly told that jade should never know about this

"She already has one of those" jade mom spoke for the first time in the reunion

"What?" asked lane

"yea, she does, when she was 4 doctors said she was autism and she will never be normal, they put her on one of this test, they said her iQ was 53, that's lower than normal, but I knew she was special, the way that she use to stare at nowhere like she was deep on thinking, or the way she count everything, she can remember every day of her life, if you tell her a date she would know the exact day, but in the other side there are many things that she can't do, she cannot tie their shoelaces by herself, or put some soda in a glass, they are always little things that she can't do, that was the exterior that people see, no one ever believe me when I told them that she's really smart, not even my husband, we used to fight a lot about her, every time we fight jade run away, she always run to Mr. Allan, I thing everything change since that day"

"What do you mean with everything change?" asked Helen

"I mean that Allan was the first person who believed in her" Mr. Allan nods

"But why?" asked sickowits

"why did you believe in her?"

"well mister sickowits, I believe in her because is see the way she examine very instrument, the first time I give her a violin she was already able to play most of my orchestra pieces, yes, I did note the difficulties she had with little tings like holding a pencil or other things but she was incredible, she can play any song just with hearing it once, she never forget anything, I truly believe she's a genius"

"ok" said Helen "I think we shout put her on the test, but if we are going to do it we have to do it like incognito, she has to be like any other normal student in Hollywood arts, sickowits, I need you to tell jade and her friends that they are going to help with a college investigation about normal function of the brain" with that they call the Hollywood university, they will apply the test the next day


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang

"André, beck, tori, cat, jade and Robbie stay" sickowitz said to his students

"What's up?" said tori in her usual excitement

"What do you guys would do for money?" the crazy teacher asked

"We are not dressing like food again" André said

"Why?" cat cried from the corner of the room

"No I'm not going to dress you like food, the Hollywood college wants to make a study about talented people brains, and you are talented, and you all have a brain, right?"

"Yea" said beck

"Excellent" sicowitz was cut by jade

"Go to the point before a kill you with my scissors" jade exclaimed, this time sickowitz paid more attention to jade, he can notice how she never looks at people eyes when she's talking, one of the most notable signs of an autistic person

"Well, they are going to run an intelligent test on you, and then they are going to see how your brains work"

"When?" tori asked him

"Right now"

"How much? "Jade asked

"50 dollars each, and some free tickets to karaoke doki" it wasn't much but that was all that a brunch of teachers can afford in one evening

"Well, I guess we are in" said tori looking at her friends, all of then nodded and then sikowithz said

"Ok, let's get started, come in guys" 2 guys came in from the window, they were Jung, just to pretend that they were real students

"Hello guys, my name is john and this is my friend jimmy, and we are going to run the test on you" the other guy nodded and said

"It contains 4 different parts were we are going to evaluate your brains and find your IQ" john take the marker and start writhing on the with board

"so the first test is going to be memory, then creativity, problem resolution capacity and motor, the school let us the black box theater to your test, so let's get started" the first one to go was Tori, she entered to the black box theater, there was a table with a laptop and 2 chairs, the guy sit in one of the chairs, and tori in front of him

"Ok, what's your name?" the guy asked

"My name is tori Vega" he right it on his notebook, he knows that she's not the girl they need to apply the test on, but this girl was really pretty he smiled at tori and said

"Ok tori, you are 17 right?" tori nodded and he continues

"Like my friend said before, my name is jimmy, and I'm going to apply the test on you, try to not be nervous, and any questions?" she nodded and said

"How do I know if I'm a genius?" jimmy smiled and said

"well if your iq is under 80 you are fuck, if you are between 90 and 110 you are in normal if you are between 110 and 120 you are in normal high and if you are beyond that, you are a genius, but, let me tell you something, if you wonder if it's because you're not" tori has wondered if she's a genius, but she don't believe in this guy, she wants to see the test, if jade can be a genius, she can do it two

The memory test was simple, a brunch of number appears on the computer screen for 2 seconds, the person has to write the numbers in the same order, the brunch of numbers appears in sequences o and 8, on the second part a brunch of black dots appear on the screen, the person has to guess how many points are on the screen and write it down on a notebook

On the creativity test, the person has to drag simple 2 simple things, a dog and a house

On the problem resolution capacity test, the person has to associate forms and place them in a specific order

And finally, the motor test, the person has to read a paragraph that appears on the computer screen, after 1 minute, the paragraph disappears, and the person has to write it down the way they read it

Everyone in the gang did the same tests, the results were ready the next day in the morning, Jade was at rehearsal with Allan, when his phone rang, he stopped the orchestra and when out to answer

"Hello" he said

"Hey, Allan" Helen said from the other side of the phone

"O hey Helen" he said

"I call you because the test results are here, we are here with the kids, except Jade, where is she?" Allan turn to jade, who was giving some tricks to the orchestra concertino, he smiled and said

"She's here with me"

'That's awesome, you have to keep her there, we depend on the results to tell her or not" Allan nodded and said

"Il be there in a minute" he walked in the rehearsal and said

"Jade, I need you to direct wile I'm gone, here" he said handing her his baton

"You sure?" she asked

"Of course I'm sure" he raised his arms, the orchestra immediately stayed in silence

"Ok, kids, Jade is going to direct you wile I'm gone, be careful, she can be really rude" she chuckled, and started on, as Allan drive to Hollywood arts

"Ok" jade said

"I have seen you guys have some problems with Hungarian dance number 6, so, let's do that one, ok?" they started flipping the pages of their score books, when they were ready jade raised her arms, giving another look at her score she started giving the time and they started to play

Meanwhile Allan entered to a classroom were all the involucres teachers and the gang were

"Hello, Allan" Helen said, he sat on a chair beside André, he smiled at him and André smiled back

"We were just finishing to explain the kids about the situation" Allan nodes and said

"Well I'm happy that they know, so, I want to know the results of the test, I left Jade alone, directing my orchestra, she's probably killing them right know" all of them smiley at that, the guy named jimmy say

"Ok, we have the results in here, first I like to tell the result of the five children in front of me" he pointed to tori André Robbie cat and beck

"Well all of you except for one are in the normal IQ rank, so let's start with beck Oliver" beck raised his hand

"ok guy, your iq is 107, you are in normal rank, next we have André Harris, your iq is 98, you are in normal rank, tori Vega, your iq is 92, normal rank, Robbie Shapiro, your iq is 95, you are in normal rank and finally, cat valentine" cat stand up and said

"Hahahahaha, that's my name hahahahaha" all of the present looked at her weirdly

"Cat, you surprised me, your IQ is 115, which set you in normal high"

Becks pov

We were all surprised, cat is in normal high, no one expected that, I'm happy we all resulted normal, I have to said that I was a little nervous about my result but it turned out really good

"and ok, let's go on with Jade west, her iq resulted 168, that 3 points higher than wolfgain Amadeus Mozart and one point lower than alvert Einstein" there was a death silence in the room

"That means she's a genius?" sickowits asked, is was more a whisper, I wasn't his own personality, jimmy nodded

"I knew it" jades mom said, john, take his laptop out of his back pack and said

"ok, let's compare results, on the memory test, almost all of you get in to the 6 number sequence, excepting for cat and jade, cat get in to the 8 number sequenced but started falling, and jade, she write al the numbers on perfect order, the second part of the memory test was the dots guessing thing, the five of you were totally wrong in all the dots sequences we showed you, cat was the one who approached the most followed by beck, jade in the other hand write the exact number of dots of all the sequences" he stopped to change the page on his laptop

"on the creativity test, you all were really god on this one, but there is one thing we notice between jade and your test, you guys enfocqued the most on the form of the objects you were drawing, but jade, she enfoques all of her attention on the details, look" he said taking out the drawings, he showed 5 simple looking houses and dogs

"These ones are yours, you can see, all of them are the basic forms from what they are suppose to be, but this" he said showing us jades drawing, which was really different than ours

"On jades you can see how she drawed every detail really close, you can see there is even the sun light reflected on the window" he put the papers on the floor and said

"on problem resolution test, you were all really screwed up, even jade, you all put the forms in the wrong way, but we noticed something different in jade that you guys didn't do, she analyzed every form with all her senses, and it showed on the result, all of you have 4 correct answers of 10, and jade has 6 correct answers of 10, the big majority of people has 8 of 10, but and study of Serbia university has showed that creative people used the big majority of their brains on their creative stuff, so that can explain your fail on this test, and finally motor test, all of you excepting for cat and jade write the paragraphs correctly" we look at each other and André said

"What do you mean with correctly, isn't that good?"

"well André it is good but the thing in here is that on all the paragraphs we showed you there was a hidden error, one of the words was screwed up, the 4 of you get 0 of 10, cat got 3 of 10 and jade got 10 of 10, and that's it, I thing you guys have discovered the next Mozart" Helen stand up and said

"This is awesome, wait until the press knows this, it will be awesome"

"Wait a minute, jade is not going to like that" jades mom said

"I agree with ms west" said sickowitz

"well Helen, jade is not an experiment, she has too much to do, I have plans for her, she's coming to London with me, I'm going to introduce her to master Stresemann, one of the best conductor of Vienna, when he saw her talent, he would love to let jade direct with him" Helen sat back, she nodded in conprencion and said

"The first thing in here, it's to tell jade about this"


	7. Chapter 7

Can you tell me why we are walking" jade asked Allan

"Because is a beautiful day, and I can't see it when I drive" there was silence for a minute

Where are we going? ¨ jade asked

¨to Hollywood arts¨

¨why, I thought you hated that place¨ he nodded

¨I do, they are just a bunch of kids that think they have talent, and we all know that you and that boy André are the only talented ones in there¨ he paused for a second to smile to a child who was playing in the park

¨there is something that we have to discuss with some of your teachers¨ jade immediately tense up and said

¨omg, they call you about sinjin, dint they¨

¨no, actually is not that, what did you do, to that boy? ¨ jade sent a sight of relief

¨nothing, I just cut his hair¨ he turned to her and said

¨jadelyn west, we have talked about being mean¨

¨I know, I know, but I'm not as mean as I was, and you know that¨ he nodded

¨yes, jade, I know that" she has the reason, she is not as mean as she use to be, Allan knows that this has something to be with her musical passion, like Sir Simon Rattle said, when someone found their music harmony, they found the harmony of life, by looking at her he can tell that she has found that harmony

Jade looked at the lines on the floor, they have a pattern "mmm.."jade thought "9 lines each meter, from the NCA to Hollywood arts are 43 meters, counting the tree streets you have to cross, each street must have like 10 meters each, that means, 13 meters of lines, 9x13"

¨Jade¨ Allan said, interrupting her toughs

¨what are you thinking?¨

¨117¨ she said

¨what?¨Allan asked

¨there is 117 lines on the floor form the NCA to holly wood arts¨ he looked at her and said

¨you like counting stuff don't you?

"hu hum, I love it, everything is countable, there are 52 stars in toris looker, 13 tables at the alpha café, 8 most visited pages on the new tab of Google chrome, my house floor has 900 lines, the are 26 plates at toris house, and 234…." Allan was impressed of how much things she can remember, he knew that jade can remember every song she has hear, but this was a totally different thing, he wonder how much she can remember

"Were here" jade said as they entered to Hollywood arts, they walk in to lanes office

"Hello Mr. Allan, hello Jade" lane said, by the time everyone at Hollywood arts was starting at Allan, Jade chuckled, she was use to se him every day, so it was no difference for her, she knew that Allan has been on the school before but today was Friday, that means that Allan would dressed like a crazy, no kidding, he was wearing shorts, a rainbow colored t-shirt (that jade hatead), a pair of converse with multicolor socks and this really weird hat "Let's go to my office" lane said, they sat on his couch and jade

"Ok what's happening here?"

"ok, jade, remember the iq test?" she noded "well, your iq haier than normal"

"get to the point, im geting bored" jade said

"well, you are a genious" jade rised an eyebolw

"thats cool"


	8. Chapter 8

"That's cool" jade said.

Lane, Allan and sickowits looked at her with blank facers

"It's that all you are going to say?" asked lane

"Hum... Yeah?" jade said

"But what about the freak out part, when you scream to be normal and run out of the room" said sickowits, jade shot them a weird look and said

"Well you want me to freak out for something that I already know? Thats not how things are"

"You already know?" Allan asked her

"of course I already know, that was the only logical explanation I have for myself, I always wanted to know why I was different, and why I can do things that older people can't, I seemed to be the only one in class that knew the names of all the famous roller coasters of America, but will never ride one, I did the best that I could to make that test to seem like a normal person do it, but I guess I failed" the teachers were confused

"You mean, that you could do better on the test if you wanted to?" lane asked, jade nodded and said

"yeah" the teacher looked at each other and Lane said

"Do you mine, doing the test again? But this time, do it the right way" jade shocked her head

"I don't want to, I know that if I result an awesome genius you will take to some lab to make test on me and I don't want that, I don't want people to know, I have worked too hard to seem like a normal people, hidden my orchestra rehearsals and all my classes with Allan, and if you announce people I'm not normal, everything is going to change, I won't be jade anymore, I will be the casemate that resulted a genius"

"We already tell them" sickowits whispered

"WHAT?" jade screamed "I CANT BELIEVE IT" she said as she strummed out of the room

"I told you this will happened" sickowits said, Allan sat on Lanes weird chair

"Aren't you going after her?" lane asked him

"No, she would realize that is not that bad, then she's going to come back and said she would take the test, or maybe that boy beck would go after her, who knows"

Jade walked to the safest place in Hollywood arts, the janitors closet, she sat on the floor and started to cry, she didn't knew why, she was angry, sad and many other things that she couldn't express in words, and in the back, there was this melody, it was hard and angry, but at the same time it was slow and sad, suddenly jade found herself looking for something to write on, all she could find was an old marker on the floor, she didn't want to lose the melody, she has pictures it, she knew where everything was going to be, she started writhing on the walls, writhing a long pentagram for each instrument, every note seemed to sound in her head, when there was nothing left on her head, she write her name, just beside the song title, she closes the marker and walked out of the closet.

Tori Vega who was out of class because she wanted to study for a test watched jade walking out of the closet to the school door, jades hand were black colored with marker

"Jade, are you ok?" Tori asked, jade didn't turn to her, she just keep walking as she said

"I don't want to talk about it Vega" when jade walked out of the school Tori couldn't help to enter in to the janitor close, when she opened the door she was paralyze of what she was saw, there were notes all around the room, on the walls, the sealing and the floor, each wall has a number, there were 6 of them, the number one has a huge name it says "The poet and the pendulum" beside it sais "By Jadelyn Olivia West"

"O MY GOD" Tori said as she ran towards Lanes office


End file.
